The Admirals, Sengoku and Garp Play Truth Or Dare!
by Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo Reighndrop S
Summary: REVIEW! M RATED BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Date-May 10  
Time-3:00 p.m.  
Place-Grand Line, Marinefold

Kizaru-"Hey Guys Let's Play Truth Or Dare!"

Akaniu-Whatever I'm bored anyway."

Garp-"Alright, My Favorite Game!"

Kuzan-"Great."

Sengoku-Sure."

The Admiral, Sengoku and Garp sat in there chairs in a circle in the middle of the room.

Kizaru-"Okay! I Go First! Kuzan, Truth Or Dare?"

Kuzan-"Truth."

Kizaru-"Did You Ever Fuck Tsuru Before?"

Akaniu, Sengoku and Garp burst out laughing.

Kuzan-WHAT?"

Kizaru-"You heard me."

Akaniu-Oh My God!"

Sengoku-Jesus Christ!"

Garp-Well Did You!"

Kuzan-Yes!"

Akaniu even laughed harder, while Sengoku and Garp stopped at looked at him shockingly.

Sengoku-Well that's suprising..."

Garp-"..."

A few minutes later after Akaniu calmed down.

Kuzan-Garp! Truth Or Dare?"

Garp-"Dare!"

Akaniu/Sengoku-Oh Shit..."

Kuzan-I Dare You Too Not Drink For 4 Whole Months Straight!"

Garp-I'll Do It!"

Kuzan-"Starting Now!"

Garp-"Akaniu, Truth Or Dare!"

Akaniu-"Dare."

Garp-"I Dare You Too...

-Ten Mins Later-

Akaniu-"I can't believe i did that."

Garp-"Me neither..."

Akaniu-"Kizaru, Truth Or Dare."

Kizaru-"Dare!"

Akaniu-"I Dare You Too..."

-3 Mins Later after dragging Kizaru-

Kizaru-"Do I Really Have To Do This?"

Aknaiu-"Yes."

Kizaru-"That Isn't Fair!"

Akaniu-So.'

Garp-"C'mon Kizaru Just Do It Already..."

Kizaru-"Did You Have To Drag Me All The Way To My House?"

Akaniu/Sengoku/Garp/Kuzan-YES!

Kizaru-"But What If She Gets Mad At Me?" Kiaru whined

Akaniu-Kizaru If You Don't Do This I Swear To God!"

Kizaru-"Okay Okay... I'll Do It!"

Kizaru took a deep breath and walked into his house.

Akaniu-"5...4...3...2...1"

Kizaru's Wife-WHAT!"

Kizaru then came out running of his house.

Kizaru-"RUUUUN!"

All of them started running toward there Marine Ship.

Kuzan-"Wait, Was The Dare AnyWay? I Wasn't Paying Attention!"

Kizaru-"Akaniu Dare Me To Get A Divorce With My Wife!"

Kuzan-"WHAT? WHY!

Akaniu-"Because She's Crazy!"

Sengoku-"She Nearly Destroyed There Wedding!"

Kizaru-"Don't Remind Me."

Kizaru's Wife-GET BACK HERE KIZARU!"

Kizaru-"AAAAAHHHHH!

Garp-"She Ketching Up!"

Akaniu-"Why Did You Even Marry Her In The First Place?"

Kizaru-"I Promised Her When We Were Kids!"

Akaniu sweetdrops.

Sengoku-"LOOK OUT!"

Akaniu-"HUH?"

Looks In Front Of Him.

Akaniu-"OH SHIT!"

*BOOOOM!"

* * *

REVIEW OR FACE THE RATH OF AKANIU!


	2. PLAY CANDYLAND OR DIE!

-CANDYLAND WORLD-

Kizaru-"YOU CRAZY BITCH! LET US GO!"

Mysterious Woman-"No, You've Guys Been Bad Boys..."

Kizaru-"Bad Boys My Ass..." Kizaru mumbled

Akaniu-"My head hurts...And Why The Hell Are We Upside Down?"

Sengoku-"Yea. My Blood Is Rushing All The Way Down To My Head."

Garp-"Why Are We In CandyLand?"

Mysterious Woman-"You Guys Are Going To Play A Game."

Kuzan-I DON'T WANNA PLAY A GAME! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Mysterious Woman-"You Have Two Optiona. 1.U **DIE 2. YOU PLAY CANDYLAND."**

**Kizaru-"NEITHER!"**

**Akaniu-"Candyland ARE FOR WIMPS!"**

**Garp-Yea, What He Said!"**

**Kuzan-"Why Me..."**

**Sengoku-"I'm starting to get and headache..."**

**Mysterious Woman-"Please..."**

**Kizaru-NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"**

**Mysterious Woman-"Fine! I'll Make You Bed Then!"**

**Kizaru-"IN YOUR DREAMS BITCH!"**

**Four Woman Came Walking Inside The Door and stood next to the Mysterious Woman.**

**Mysterious-"You Changed Your Minds Yet?"**

**Admirals, Sengoku and Garp-O_O**

* * *

REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF AKANIU!

CHAPTER THREE-MEET THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MEN WIVES!


	3. TORTURE

Mysterious Woman -"Well...?"

Akaniu-O_O

Sengoku-O_O

Kuzan-O_O

Garp-O_O

Kizaru-"**NEVER!"**

**M**ysterious Woman-"Aw, Your Guys Are No Fun."

Kizaru-"**WE DON'T CARE! RIGHT GUYS!" **

**A**kaniu-"Uhhh...YEA KIZARU'S RIGHT!"

Garp-"YEA!"

Kuzan-"YEA WERE THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MEN, AND WE DON'T PLAY CANDYLAND!"

Strongest Men-"YEA!"

Mysterious Woman 1-"Fine If We Can't Beg You..."

Myserious Woman 2-"We'll **TORTURE YOU!**

**Ki**zaru-"Bring It!"

-5 mins later-

Kizaru, Akaniu, Aokiji, Sengoku and Garp were tied to chairs watching a Dora Explorer Marathon

Akaniu-"TURN IT OFFF TURN IT OFF!"

Kuzan-"THE TORTURE!"

Garp-"MY EYES!"

Sengoku-"O_O

Kizaru-"Is This All You Got! We Can Take This! GIVE US SOMETHING HARDER!"

Akaniu, Kuzan, Sengoku and Garp-"KIZARU NOOOO!"

5 mins later

Kuzan-"GIVE US BACK OUR CLOTHES!

Mysterious Woman 3-"No!"

The Strongest Men were only in there boxers

The Mysterious Woman threw random clothes at there faces.

Akaniu-"I'm not wearing this!"

Mysterious Woman 4-"Please Akaniu" she said in a sweet voice.

Akaniu-"aNYTHING fOR You." Akaniu said with heart eyes.

Kizaru-"AKANIU DON'T FALL FOR IT!"

Akaniu-"What? I WILL NEVER WEAR WEAR THIS! NONE OF US WILL!"

Mysterious Woman 4-"Awwww." she said pouting

Mysterious-Ladies It's Time For Operation Four.

Mysterious Women-"RIGHT!"

Garp-"We have to find a way out of here."Garp whispered

Kuzan-"How?"

Sengoku-"I have no idea..."

Kizaru-"I Got It!"

Akaniu-"And what is that?"

They huddled up and Kizaru told them the plan.

* * *

REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF AKANIU!


End file.
